Rozen Chara!
by xDR3AM3Rx
Summary: It's been half a year since Ikuto caught the embryo!...Yet, nothing has happened... Until Ikuto literally stumbles open a myterious box... Will it be his wish come true? Find out in this intertwined FF of adventure, tragedy and romance! AmuxIkuto
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

----------------------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE----------------------------------------------------

Alright, for everyone who really liked that crappy Fanfic that I started... I'm thinking of redoing it. You see, the problem was that I could've done that a while ago and I got lazy... So, I decided to redo it!!!! *bows* So... Here is the new and improved 1st chapter of Rozen Chara! :] I hope it's better than before. And I also hope it's long enough for the reader's enjoyment! And another thing. I should be able to update by this weekend. Well, let's just see how it goes~ ^_~

Yours Truly,

xDR3AM3Rx


	2. Chapter 1: Delayed Gratification

**Mitsuki: Konnichiwa, minna~ I'm Mitsuki and I'm back from the dead :D **

**Amu: Tsuki...? O.o"**

**Mitsuki: Ah, no worries! I just had my moments! I blame it on global warming! And...*blah, blah blah...***

**Mitsuki: Anyways, what the hell am I doing?!? I should really get on with the FF and stop boring the brains outta everyone!! xDD **

**Ikuto: Yeah, so I can finally get some time with Amu-koi...**

**Amu: S-shut up, Ikuto! ///**

**Me: Awwww... Young love~ **

**Amu: *blushes even harder***

**Me: Ikuto! Disclaimer! NOW. **

**Ikuto: *clears throat* Shugo Chara and Rozen Maiden both belong to their respectful owners. The use of the characters from these shows are for non-profitable reasons. It is solely for the purpose of enjoyment.**

**Me: O.o woah...That was BORING!!! xDDD I thought I was gonna die there for a second!! ANYWAYS, on to the Chapter!!**

* * *

** ~Normal POV~**

He just laid there, unable to sleep. He knew this restlessness wouldn't end. He thought he was a fool to even think that today would be different. He hasn't slept peacfully in months.

He sighed and got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Yoru, as he walked over to his window and stared dismally through it. So many questions were racing in his mind; only one

dominating: "Did it work?" He kept wondering. _Maybe if I'm lucky, the answer will appear from thin air. _He smirked a little at that idea, but his face eventually returned to its depressed

state. The question started haunting him again. _Nothing has changed _he thought. _I shouldn't have pinned my stupid hopes on a flying egg. No matter if was the embryo. _He frowned as the

negative emotions nagged him. As if sensing Ikuto's feelings, Yoru woke up and got out of his egg. " Oi, Ikuto..." Yoru said. He flew over to Ikuto and sat on Ikuto's right shoulder. Yoru

looked just like Ikuto, excluding Yoru's cat ears, paws, and tail. "Hmmm?" Ikuto replied. Yoru got off of Ikuto's shoulder and faced Ikuto; blue eyes to blue eyes. Yoru expressed concern

on his face. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ikuto asked, although he was pretty sure what the answer would be. "C'mon, Ikuto!! Stop fussing over it~nya! You caught the embryo and

our wish _WILL _come true! We _WILL _be free from Easter~nya!!" Ikuto thought of Yoru's words and a moment later found himself shaking his head. As much as he wanted to believe Yoru's

bold words, he just couldn't find the hope. "It's been 6 months, Yoru. Time to accept the fact that the embryo was useless. It _failed us, _Yoru." Ikuto immediately regretted his words once

he said them. Yoru's expression didn't change, but Ikuto found the hurt that Yoru hid in his eyes. Yoru was fighting with deeply with himself, desperately trying to hold onto his beliefs.

Yoru wasn't prepared to give up. He had to agree with Ikuto's words, but something kept him from totally giving up. It was like a supernatural force, always keeping him optimistic. Like

his and Ikuto's world is going to change someday. Finally, Yoru broke away from his thoughts and broke the silence. "Ikuto, let's get some breakfast~nya." Ikuto replied with a nod and

said, "I think we still have some milk." That definitely brightened up Yoru's mood. "See ya downstairs~nya!" Yoru flew down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. _What a little baka _Iktuto

thought_. He can't even open the refrigerator without me. _Ikuto decided to help his little chara and headed for the door, unaware of the big black box by his feet. He tripped over the box and

landed with his face on the ground. In surprise and in pain, Ikuto growled, "Damn it, who the hell would put a box in my room?!?" "I thought you put it there!" Yoru yelled from the

kitchen. Ikuto picked his face off the ground and after he made sure he wasn't bleeding, he sat cross-legged in front of the box, eyeing it curiosly from different angles. _Must've been one of _

_the maids who put it in here. _Ikuto checked for a tag, an address, _anything- _and found none. _Well, it couldn't be from father. He always makes it prominent when he gets me things. _Ikuto

couldn't stand being patient anymore and slowly opened the box... ...Then his eyes widened in astonishment and confusion. "What the hell???"

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Mitsuki: Ehehehe...so... Did you like it? Hate it? C'mon people, I need to know!! Constructive criticism is allowed!!**

**Amu: Hey, what about everybody else???**

**Mitsuki: Huh?? **

***Few moments pass by...***

**Mitsuki: Ohhhh! xD They'll be included. Though I don't think I'd really like to include Tadagay...T.T**

**Ikuto: Thank God!**

**Mitsuki: ^^ And... if you have any questions, comments, ideas, etc. then don't be afraid to tell me! I don't bite. Well..not that much, anyways... :3**

**Yoru: And I will give cookies to everyone who leaves good reviews~nya!**

**Mitsuki: Yesh, what he said! Unless you want Yoru to suffer from...from my wrath!! xDDD**

**Yoru: Don't let me suffer "**


End file.
